Optical networks are widely used to transport large volumes of telecommunications traffic. For example, systems employing wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) technology are capable of supporting dozens of communications channels transported at different wavelengths on just a single optical fiber.
In a multi-fiber network, some of the many channels on individual optical fibers may need to be selectively routed to other fibers. Selective routing may be required, for example, to balance communications traffic, or to avoid an out-of-service leg in the optical network. Such routing can be facilitated by interconnecting the individual optical fibers via an optoelectronic cross-connect switch. However, these switches suffer the disadvantage of requiring the multiple conversion of WDM signals first from optical form into electronic form and then back into optical form. It would be advantageous if the optical switching could be performed without these conversions.
Some cross-connect switch fabrics have been devised that enable WDM signals to be optically switched (see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/123,085 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,389, entitled WAVELENGTH-SELECTIVE OPTICAL CROSS-CONNECT, assigned to Lucent Technologies Inc., having a filing date of Jul. 27, 1998). These fabrics typically use various optical filter technologies to "select" the optical channels to be routed (such filters also being referred to as "wavelength-selective elements"). However, filter performance factors such as insertion loss, "blue" wavelength loss and tuning range effectively limit the number of communications channels that can be supported by each fabric. For example, in wavelength-selective cross-connect (WSXC) fabrics employing tunable fiber Bragg gratings as wavelength selective elements to select optical channels with 50 gigahertz spacing, experience suggests a practical limit of about ten wavelength-selective elements per path through the fabric. As a result, optical WSXC fabrics have not been used to support large-scale optical cross-connect switch applications.
Thus, in order to employ current optical switching components (such as WSXC fabrics) in large-scale optical cross-connect switch applications, an optical cross-connect switch architecture is required that is capable of switching optical signals with a large number of optical channels while requiring only a small number of wavelength-selective elements on each signal path through the switch.